


The Size of Our Rainbow

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Shameless Destiel Smut [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Creampie, Dildos, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fanart, Kissing, Licking, Lube, M/M, NSFW Art, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Dean and Cas try out a new dildo on Cas because it's too big for Dean.Fic for Pic exchange with my friend.





	The Size of Our Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quinnvicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnvicious/gifts).



Dean’s hand tightens in Cas’ dark hair as his dick is practically swallowed. Cas’ tongue drags up his shaft, leaving him wet and harder. The thick pink lips close around his tip, sliding slowly. 

“Stop or I’ll be coming in your mouth instead of your ass,” Dean warns, yanking gently at Cas’ hair to keep him from diving into a deepthroat. Cas grins up at him, his blue eyes wide with mock innocence. 

Cas stands up and goes to Dean’s bed, crawling on top of it and presenting his bare ass to him. The large butt plug with its green jewel is nestled neatly between his perfect cheeks. Dean runs his hand over the smooth skin before taking the large plug from his hole. He leans down and runs his tongue over the stretched rim and smiles when Cas shivers. Dean continues to lick sloppily, leaving spit behind to act as lube. 

“Dean,” Cas moans, begging. 

Dean bites Cas’ cheek gently in answer before climbing up onto the bed and putting his hand out for Cas to put lube into it. He rubs the lube onto himself before pressing his tip against Cas, sliding in slowly, teasingly. His hands grip Cas’ hips as he pushes all the way into him. 

Cas bows his head, his forehead touching the bed as Dean pulls almost all the way out and slides home again, thrusting in until his hips meet Cas’ ass. 

Dean reaches forward, running his hand up the length of Cas’ back and up into his hair, tangling his fingers into it and pulling up, forcing Cas’ face up so his eyes are on the ceiling. Dean leans close to him, his lips grazing his neck as he continues to thrust into his angel. He releases his hair and runs his hand down Cas’ front until he reaches his stiff cock. 

Cas groans and collapses into the bed, keeping his hips high for Dean. 

Dean’s hand strokes Cas as he pumps his hips harder and faster, his eyes closing as he allows himself to inch closer to climax. He presses his lips into Cas’ shoulder blade, the thin sheen of sweat transferring from Cas’ heated skin to Dean’s lips. 

“Fill me,” Cas begs in a whimper, his hands tightening on the sheets beneath him. 

Dean bites him gently in answer as he thrusts deep and slow, appeasing Cas by coming, waves of ecstasy rolling through him. He shudders, moaning as he tries to keep the hand on Cas’ dick moving. Even after he’s finished, Dean stays where he is, panting and jerking Cas, kissing and nipping at his back and neck as Cas whimpers and groans. 

Dean slides out slowly and flips Cas over so they are face to face. He kisses him, his tongue slipping into his mouth with ease. Cas sucks gently before licking at Dean’s lips. Dean reaches behind him onto the bedside table and grabs the dildo they had both been wanting to try since Dean had found it online. 

Rainbow marbled and massive, the dildo is too big for Dean to even think about trying on himself, but Cas… Cas could take it. Cas wants to take it. The silicon is soft and thick. 

“Ready?” Dean asks into Cas’ mouth. 

Cas nods and Dean drips lube onto the dildo, making it slick. He presses the massive tip, that’s about the side of his fist, against Cas and watches as he pushes gently. Cas bites his lip and one hand goes to his taint. 

“Keep going,” Cas gasps. His eyes are glowing bright blue as he stares at Dean. He leans over and kisses Dean’s neck, muffling his whimpers in Dean’s corded muscles. 

Dean pushes it further in gently, watching as his come starts leaking out, running down the large dildo. Cas makes a small noise against his throat before sucking at the sweaty skin to cover the noises. 

The come continues to drip down the dildo the deeper it goes. Cas finally lets go of Dean’s neck to gasp. Dean holds it still, keeping it deeply seated inside of Cas as he presses kisses into Cas’ temple and cheek. 

“Fuck me,” Cas moans before turning his face to capture Dean’s mouth with his. 

Dean slides it slowly, very aware of its weight and resistance and absolutely massive size inside of his angel. He feels Cas stiffen for a moment. When he relaxes again, he pushes it back in, keeping the pace slow.

When Cas grows accustomed to the feeling, he moves his hand to his own dick and starts stroking it to the same rhythm as Dean is fucking him with the dildo. Dean takes his queue from Cas when to speed up. When Cas’ arm starts pumping faster, he follows the movements. 

Dean moves his kisses to Cas’ jaw and neck when Cas starts to pant, moaning. He’s close. Dean pushes the dildo in mimic thrusts, pushing hard and deep. 

“Dean,” Cas moans, his back arching slightly. “I’m so full.” 

Dean teases at exiting Cas, the wide top still inside of Cas, pulling at his edges. Cas groans as he comes, spilling onto himself. Dean is about to take it out of Cas when his hand is stopped. 

“Leave it in while you clean me up?” Cas asks, still panting, sweat making his dark hair curl and stick to his forehead. His eyes have returned to their human blue as he comes down from his climax. 

“Is your plug going to be enough for you after this?” Dean laughs as he moves lower. 

He drags his tongue over Cas’ taut stomach, licking up the pool of come. He swallows it before licking up more and looking up at Cas. His angel smiles a satisfied grin and lets his head fall back. 

When Dean finishes cleaning up Cas, he moves his kisses to his legs as he gently pulls the dildo out, watching the hole stretch wide. More of Dean’s come spills out of Cas when the dildo is finally free. 

Dean puts the come-covered dildo to the side to clean later. He moves back up to fit himself against Cas’ side and lay his head on his chest. Neither says a word as they stay there, Dean listening to Cas’ heart beat. Cas wraps his arms around Dean, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and closing his eyes, slowing his breathing, but never able to still his love struck heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [demonfleet](https://twitter.com/demonfleet) for the beautiful artwork  
> See the original on [his twitter](https://twitter.com/demonfleet/status/1116094913739931654)  
> I loved working with you!


End file.
